In the field of duct systems such as to provide a gas media distribution in an aerospace environmental conditioning system (ECS), there is an ongoing effort to improve thermal insulation and reduce weight of the duct system. Conventional duct systems used for ECS rely on composite materials. Composite materials provide reasonable strength-to-weight performance. However, composite materials offer inadequate thermal insulation resulting in inefficient delivery of thermal conditioning to targeted areas or components. Conventional techniques to improve thermal insulation rely on adding layers of material. However, complex and time consuming fabrication processes and hardware may be required to add layers. Furthermore, additional layers of material increase the weight of the environmental conditioning system. Thus, there is a need for duct system solutions that provides performance or other advantages over conventional duct systems.